


Pretty in Pink

by War (Armistice)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Always a girl, F/F, Genderbending, Polyarmory, au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armistice/pseuds/War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongwon wants to show off for Wooyeon. Wooyeon is very receptive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I did not intend a short pwp genderbend to be my first infinite fic.  
> And I titled it Pretty in Pink.  
> I'm so embarrassed. Too embarrassed to put it in my LJ. :(
> 
> um. ot7 implied and explicit.

“How about this one?”  
  
Wooyeon opens her eyes and pushes up far enough off the carpet to see.  
  
It’s nice. Pink, with a lot of ruffles that show off the backs of Dongwon’s pale thighs when she turns around. Her hips aren’t as wide as Sunkyung’s but the pink ruffles layer nicely and move with her when she spins.  
She’s also wearing mismatched striped socks and a loose bright green t-shirt that hangs low off her collar bones and looks like it belongs to Sungeun. If the holes on the back of collar are any indication.  
  
When Dongwon turns around to face her again, Wooyeon straightens up before she can catch herself.  
Dongwon laughs and blows at the short strands of dark shaggy hair hanging down in her face, making Wooyeon’s heart stop like something out of Myungsun’s trashy romance mangas. The ones that Wooyeon never touches.  
“That good ‘Yeon?”  
  
  
Wooyeon can’t do anything besides smile and Dongwon returns it ten fold, approaching her with that form of sensual grace she somehow managed to effortlessly incorporate into her being. Wooyeon would be jealous if she wasn’t so aroused by it.  
  
Dongwon steps over her and Wooyeon can see up her skirt. See the outline of her all tucked up nice and safe in pink lace.  
  
“Did Sungkyung call you today?”  
  
Wooyeon shakes her head distractedly.  
 Sunkyung never calls. Especially when she might have been crying.  
  
  
She taps her fingers along Dongwon’s leanly muscled calves, looks up at her, slips a finger between the elastic top of one striped sock and presses it against the tendon of Dongwon’s heel.  
“She’s probably still visiting with her mom.”  
  
  
“Do you think she’s okay?”  
Dongwon stares into Wooyeon’s eyes through her bangs, swaying lightly with untethered energy. Wooyeon has always loved the bright the whites of Dongwon’s eyes. It makes them look wilder. More open. Livelier.  
  
“Sit on my face,” she finds herself saying.  
  
There’s a laugh, but Dongwon squats down on the floor anyway, one knee on either side of Wooyeon’s head to keep most of weight off.  
Wooyeon still has to put her hands under her thighs to help hold her up.  
   
She’s cloaked in the darkness of Dongwon’s skirt. The lace of Dongwon’s panties hangs low and tickles her nose. Wooyeon sticks out her tongue to press it flat against the underside of Dongwon, feeling her hot against her tongue and already slightly wet from anticipation.  
  
Dongwon gasps and leans forward to place her palms on the floor to try and steady herself.  
“Wooyeon.”  
  
Wooyeon sucks softly, open mouthed, and presses her lips harder against her. Dongwon tilts her hips to give her more range. She can feel Dongwon’s thighs tense in her hands as she moves and can hear the sound of her raspy breaths. She had put her long hair up in a bun and now it’s digging into her head, so she shifts her head a bit so it’s less annoying, making her move her mouth away from Dongwon for a second.

Dongwon makes an unhappy noise and her hands come down immediately to frame Wooyeon’s face through the skirt and pull her closer, gasping again as Wooyeon complies and pushes up against her again.  
Wooyeon circles her tongue, keeps moving it until she can feel Dongwon’s entrance through the fabric. She stays there for a moment before circling, teasing in a bit, until Dongwon’s thighs shake.  
It gets hard to breathe after a while, so she presses Dongwon back off her face and down onto her hips. She’s feels the wet of Dongwon’s underwear seeping in through the thin material of her sweats and shifts her leg, those tendriling sparks of arousal leaving her with pins and needles.  
  
Wooyeon’s face must be really flushed because Dongwon’s hands reach out to rub down her cheeks. Dongwon’s face is a bit red too, but there’s a sly smile on her face that makes Wooyeon’s blood run hot.  
  
If she could keep Dongwon in bed for days she would. Just licking and sucking, teasing and touching until she was good and fucked out. It would take a lot to wear Dongwon out. It does. But Wooyeon is willing to try. Over and over again.  
Wooyeon puckers her lips and looks up at her.  
Dongwon’s smile crinkles her nose as she leans down to appease.  
  
Then Dongwon’s teeth are on her neck and Wooyeon is suddenly significantly closer to some kind of ledge than she was before.  
Dongwon runs her tongue over the spot and Wooyeon kisses the side of her head trying to lure Dongwon’s mouth back up.  
  
She lets out a breath which gets caught in her throat when Dongwon reaches down to scratch her thigh beneath her skirt and she catches a glimpse of the wet spot on satin lining of the lace panties.  
  
“You okay? Am I to heavy?” Dongwon asks with concern in her eyes.  
  
Wooyeon laughs. Dongwon is far from innocent, but sometimes Wooyeon almost feels guilty.  
“No. It’s--lift up your skirt.”  
  
“Oh,” Dongwon says with a small noise of understanding and rights herself.  
She uses her thumbs and index fingers to pinch the hem of her skirt and lift it up,slowly, teasingly.  
Wooyeon can see where she’s making a mess of the lace and brings her hand down to it, rubbing against it with the tips of her fingers, before sliding one in between where their bodies meet. Dongwon rocks against it and shifts up so Wooyeon can slip the entirety of her hand underneath.  
Sungeun’s shirt is almost completely off her shoulder now, exposing her bra.  
  
It’s the same light pink as the panties, decked out in lace and complete with a tiny bow in the middle.  
  
Wooyeon groans and sits up to push her face back into Dongwon’s chest smelling the light lavender of her skin.  
“Are you wearing a matching set?”  
  
She can feel the feel the vibration of a chuckle from there.  
Dongwon fingers are tracing over Wooyeon’s hip bone where her shirt rode up over it.  
“I thought you’d like them. Sungjun helped me pick them out.”  
  
Dongwon makes a really pretty noise when Wooyeon crooks her hand.  
“When is Howoon coming home?”  
  
Dongwon laughs and there is a sort of  desperation that filters in, which Wooyeon then realizes is because she  isn't moving her hand fast enough. She speeds up again and makes Dongwon shudder as she reaches for her phone.  
“Why do you want to know?”  
  
Wooyeon doesn’t miss a beat.  
“I want to watch her use your new toy on you.”  
  
It’s something that has been in the back of her mind since Howoon talked to her last night.  
Dongwon curses and her thighs clench around Wooyeon’s hand.  
  
“Really?” She rasps out, pressing Wooyeon back onto the floor.  
  
“Really,” Wooyeon says, and her mind is racing as fast as her heart. She has to close her eyes because her mind is painting too pretty of a picture.  
Dongwon’s mouthing at her breast now through her shirt, hot breath burning a tingling sensation into Wooyeon’s skin and setting her nerve endings alight.  
“What about you?”  
  
“Me?” Wooyeon smirks. “Well you know how I like to watch.”  
  
Dongwon’s mouth is back on her now, tongue rough and tracing around her nipple. She’d left her bra off after her shower giving Dongwon full access. And when Dongwoo bites down like she know’s Wooyeon likes it, Wooyeon  drops her head back onto the floor none too softly and sees stars for a second. The pain is dulled by pleasure, her body taking both sensations, twining them together to form a sort of mind numbing surge of _good_.  
Wooyeon pulls Dongwon’s hair after she’s had enough (or not nearly enough it’s hard to tell right now) and Dongwon sits back a bit, lightly panting. She licks her lips. Those wild eyes lidded and somehow even wilder.  
“It’s been a little while.”  
  
An unfair amount of while. Myungsun is greedy, but Wooyeon can’t fault her for that. They’re all greedy.  
Speaking of greedy, Wooyeon wonders if Sunkyung will let her in on her and Dongwon’s inevitable little cuddle session tonight.  
She looks from Dongwon’s flushed face and disarrayed hair to the cabinet holding Howoon’s secrets and swallows.  
“I don’t think I can wait for Howoon.”  
  
There’s a crackle pop from the speaker on Dongwon’s phone next to their heads.  
 _“What do you mean you can’t wait for me?”_  
  
  
Wooyeon feels like her heart has lept into her throat. Dongwon's breath tickles her ear as she laughs and calls out to the phone.  
"When are you going to be home?"


End file.
